Perfeição
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Eles eram gênios, cada um à sua maneira. Spoilers do capítulo 77.[MelloNear, para Nandinha]


**Nota:** Essa fic contém spoilers do capítulo 77.

_Essa fic é dedicada à Nandinha Shinomori por ser uma viciada em MxN e me viciar também XD_

---

---

**_- Perfeição -_**

---

Near era um gênio em tudo o que fazia. Ele pensava, analisava, construía, documentava; tudo da mais correta forma que poderia existir. Não seguia padrões, não seguia regras, simplesmente observava o problema e criava uma solução, sem se prender à ética ou moral, deixando isso para ser analisado depois que a solução já estava ali, pronta.

Near era cérebro, era intelecto. Ele não deixava transparecer emoções que pudessem levá-lo a uma posição desvantajosa perante um inimigo em potencial – e todos eram inimigos potenciais para ele.

Por muitas vezes era visto como uma pessoa fria por agir assim. Mas não importasse qual fosse a situação ou o problema, ele tinha que se manter à distância para melhor observá-lo e encontrar sua solução de forma rápida e eficaz.

_"Mello, posso testar uma teoria com você?"_

Não havia erros quando se tratava de Near, ele era um gênio e gênios foram feitos para serem perfeitos.

O garoto do outro lado da mesa ergueu os olhos cansados do livro que estava aberto à sua frente, apoiando o queixo no punho fechado e o cotovelo na mesa, encarando-o como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada.

_"Que tipo de teoria?" _veio a resposta arrastada e desinteressada, seus olhos fixos nos do outro garoto.

_"Uma teoria que li em um livro de psicologia. Ela diz que usando perguntas aleatórias com o tom de voz correto eu posso extrair qualquer tipo de informação de uma pessoa."_ ele informou rapidamente, pronunciando cada palavra de um jeito estranho que fazia parecer que elas rolavam para fora de sua boca.

Mello deixou o ar escapar por seu nariz com força, rindo daquilo. Sua atenção voltou-se para o livro aberto, muito mais interessado na estratégia de batalha utilizada por Napoleão para vencer a Batalha de Bassano em 1796, do que em alguma teoria idiota de Near.

Todos podiam ver a genialidade de Near, a perfeição; era latente no modo como ele agia, como pensava, e até mesmo como falava.

Com isso a atenção de todos estava voltada para o gênio, todos queriam ver qual seria sua nova façanha, como ele descobriria a solução do novo problema. A pressão que exerciam sobre ele apenas crescia, sem nunca ser aliviada ou dividida.

Havia lugar para somente um sob o holofote, e esse lugar estava reservado para ele desde o dia em que nasceu.

Gênio, gênio, gênio. Era tudo o que ouvia e tudo o que via. Uma proposta tão sedutora de poder e fama teriam cegado os olhos de qualquer um, tendo a oportunidade de se entregar tão inteiramente para uma vaidade tão fácil podia ser muito tentador.

_"Eu, particularmente, acho que sou inadequado para realizar esse tipo de experiência." _Near comentou pensativo, seus dedos enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo distraidamente.

_"E por isso veio me encher o saco para ser sua cobaia?"_ retorquiu o outro no mesmo instante, sem levantar os olhos do livro, mas atento à qual seria a reação de Near.

_"Basicamente, sim."_

Mas os olhos do gênio estavam voltados para outro lado, para alguém que tinha o potencial de se tornar tão grande quanto ele, senão maior.

Estivera observando-o tão fixamente que acabara se tornando obsessivo. Precisava falar com ele, olhar para ele, tocar nele, conhecer ele.

Mello se tornara a obsessão de Near. Seu quebra-cabeça particular que ele fazia por prazer e não por obrigação, procurando uma solução atendendo somente aos seus caprichos.

Mello fechou o livro com um movimento rápido, produzindo um som alto e maciço que reverberou pela sala vazia. Seus olhos novamente fixados nos de Near, e seus braços dobrados sobre a mesa.

_"Está certo. Pode testar."_ ele disse suavemente com um sorriso enviesado de quem sabe o que está fazendo pregado nos lábios.

O garoto do outro lado também sorria, mas de um jeito muito mais ameno e cândido, quase inocente.

Se ele era o cérebro, Mello era o corpo e o coração. Não importava qual fosse o problema, ele se jogava sobre ele com tudo o que tinha e buscava a solução até que não lhe restassem mais forças.

Enquanto Near observava de fora, analisava de fora, e criava uma solução com base nessas informações, Mello observava de dentro, ponderava as questões morais e éticas, criava e destruía com a mesma facilidade até que a solução perfeita fosse encontrada.

Eles eram iguais na essência, mas diferentes em seu modo de pensar em busca de um mesmo resultado final.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Near era o fato de que Mello o invejava com todas as suas forças. Ele acreditava que aquele lugar sob os holofotes pertencessem à _ele_, _ele_ era o gênio, _ele_ deveria ser adorado.

_"Bem então, vamos ver."_ ele sussurrava consigo mesmo, puxando um livro de aparência nova para cima do colo e virando as páginas rapidamente. _"Aqui está. Qual é a cor da sua pele?"_

Mello quase riu.

_"Branca."_

_"Hum..."_ ele olhou rapidamente para o livro _"E qual é o seu animal preferido?"_

_"Eu não tenho um animal preferido."_

_"Ah..."_ olhou outra vez para o livro _"Quantas vezes a Alemanha foi Campeã do Mundo?"_

_"Duas¹."_

_"Você já teve relações sexuais?"_

_"Estou esperando você me dar uma resposta."_

Near desviou o olhar rapidamente de volta para o livro, tentando ignorar o tom rosado de suas bochechas. Ele virou a página, olhou, mexeu os lábios em dúvida, voltou a página, mexeu os lábios de novo e piscou.

_"O que foi? É só isso?"_ Mello debochou inclinando a cabeça para o lado, seu sorriso se esticando.

_"Não, tem mais algumas."_ o outro informou parecendo distraído, voltando a virar a página e correr a mão por ela.

Near via com crescente interesse Mello crescer odiando-o por ser adorado, enquanto ele próprio não desejava mais do que o anonimato de Mello.

Toda vez que Mello empurrava o corpo de Near contra a parede, prensando-o ali com o seu próprio e roubando seus lábios para si, era apenas o meio que ele encontrava para sujar a imagem que ele mesmo tinha do outro.

Ele invejava Near por ser perfeito, admitindo para si mesmo que o considerava perfeito.

E ele queria tirar essa perfeição dele.

Queria sujá-lo com a sua imperfeição e torná-lo um igual; alguém que ele poderia se aproximar, alguém que ele podia ter perto de si.

"_Você já sofreu algum acidente de carro?"_

_"Não."_

_"Seu pai já matou alguém?"_

_"Como vou saber?"_

_"Você gosta de rijstaffel²?"_

_"Não."_

_"Qual é a cor do céu?"_

_"Azul."_

_"Trinta e dois dividido por sete é...?"_

_"Quatro vírgula cinqüenta e sete, reticências³."_

_"Quantas vezes por dia você toma banho?"_

_"Uma."_

_"Você matou sua mãe?"_

_"Matei."_

Havia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Near quando Mello o encarou com os olhos saltados para fora da órbita e a boca aberta em surpresa. Olhos castanhos escuros cravados em negros, em total descrença.

O sorriso enviesado já havia desaparecido de seu rosto há muito tempo quando Mello saiu do aposento às pressas, batendo a porta com força ao passar por ela.

Mas o tempo passou e Near continuava sendo um gênio, continuava sendo perfeito e inatingível. E Mello teve que escolher entre permanecer ao seu lado ou deixá-lo.

E como se fosse a coisa mais natural e previsível do mundo, ele deixou para trás tudo o que havia construído em sua vida.

oOoOo

Por quantas horas, dias, semanas ele não imaginara aquele encontro, apenas para ver que errara em todas as suas presunções.

Cada célula de seu corpo gritava-lhe que virasse – que o encarasse –, que não tivesse receio.

Mas ele não queria virar. Ele sabia o que aconteceria se ele virasse e olhasse para aqueles olhos castanhos. Olhos de um garoto que ele conhecera por toda a sua vida e que agora sofrera uma mudança brusca de aparência.

Não, ele não iria virar. Iria se agarrar à imagem que tinha de Mello na sua infância, nas imagens de relance captadas pelas câmeras, mas não daquele jeito.

O garoto que ele conhecera, porém, já não estava mais lá. Havia um homem que gritava, acusava e sacudia uma arma contra suas costas.

Mello ainda era um gênio, as marcas de seu corpo e, sobretudo as queimaduras sobre seu rosto, confirmavam isso. Ele era um gênio de guerra. Armava, analisava, atacava e se retirava conforme a tensão no ar. Mas ele já não era mais aquele que machucava seus lábios quando o beijava ou o que cabulava aulas de piano para ir à capela.

Ele iria atirar. Sabia disso; sabia que, se dada a oportunidade, ele atiraria sem remorsos e seguiria em frente, balançando aquele terço enrolado em seu pulso. Se fosse para conservar a perfeição de Near, Mello atiraria sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele o invejava por causa daquela perfeição, mas se por um golpe do destino Near a perdesse, ele não seria mais Near, e sua existência não teria nenhum significado para Mello. Tudo o que ele fizera até aquele dia teria sido em vão, porque não haveria Near para que ele pudesse esfregar a satisfação de tê-lo passado para trás em sua cara.

Ele o amava por aquilo e o odiava por aquilo.

E estivera a poucos segundos de matá-lo por isso.

_"Near."_

_"Mello."_

Eles precisavam um do outro para que pudessem provar que ainda estavam vivos, para que eles pudessem ver que apesar de tudo ainda estavam respirando.

_"Qual de nós vai pegar Kira primeiro?"_

Porque eram dois gênios de modos diferentes.

_"Será uma corrida."_

Porque apenas juntos eles conseguiriam superar L.

_"Nossa linha de chegada é a mesma. Esperarei por você depois dela."_

Porque, para Near, Mello era a personificação da palavra perfeição.

-.-.-.-

1: A Alemanha é tricampeã de futebol, mas o último título só foi conquistado em 2006.

2: Uma comida holandesa.

3: 4,5714285714285714285714285714286 (XD muito aleatório não?)

Essa técnica de psicologia é usada em interrogatórios da polícia, mas é feita com muito mais perguntas. O objetivo é confundir a cabeça do interrogado para que ele comece a responder automaticamente sem pensar na pergunta (é feita com perguntas de sim ou não).

oOoOo

Se a fic ficou confusa eu peço minhas mais humildes desculpas, é que eu tive que reescrever ela uma dúzia de vezes e ficou tudo meio embolado na minha cabeça .

A morte da mãe do Mello não é focada nessa fic, por isso eu nem me preocupei em explicar a declaração dele.

Nandoooca! Espero que tu me perdoe pela demora na entrega dessa fic XD

Muito obrigada à Lyra por betar pra mim e pelo apoio moral ;.;

Ayumi


End file.
